Krystal Vs Majin Buu
by Infinite-loup
Summary: Finding herself facing a deadly foe inside her own body, the blue vixen will have to rely on cunning to survive a strange and dangerous battle. Another Buu inflation story, this one a bit more experimental, starting off in the middle of things. May or may not continue writing depending on feedback.


For a moment, all Krystal could do was stand there in the clearing frozen in shock, her mouth still quite agape, panting lightly to catch her breath. Her brain simply could not process just what the fuck had happened to her, which was completely understandable from the rapid physical changes she had just endured, let alone everything else that was horrifying about her situation. The once lithe, capable blue vixen had become absolutely enormous, every part of her body appearing bloated and laden with fat.

Her bulbous, white-furred stomach clearly held the brunt of her new girth, extending before her in a great, swollen curve. Her gravid belly was so distended that it sagged over her waistline and almost completely covered her loincloth, only the bottom of the garment still visible from her front. While that wasn't nearly the case with the rear half of the fabric however, as only her tail obstructed it as always. The ass said tail was attached had seen better days however, second only to her belly in added volume. Each massive cheek dwarfed the combined size of the once petite rear she possessed at the start of the fight, and both buttocks were heavy enough with cellulite that it could just be made out through her blue fur. Despite this detail, her hefty rump still looked firm and pleasing, if not overly huge, still retaining the same perkiness to it as her inflated breasts now did. Each tit was gigantic now, straining her already skimpy top heavily now, both jugs nearly spilling out of the stretched cups of her armor. There was no doubt about it: The warrior vixen who was slim but moments ago was now morbidly obese.

Yet even as her mouth remained open and despite the trauma this was causing her emotionally and mentally, her mind was still able to piece what had happened together, making her doubt if she could even be considered "Fat". She winced as she finally moved; bringing her arm up to gently, timidly touch her puffy cheek, cringing as she both realized how full her face had become and how much her flabby arm jiggled from such a simple movement. Not only were her cheeks chubbier, but her lips felt somewhat plump as well, giving them a luscious, almost seductive look. As her pudgy fingers moved down, they felt not one, not two, but three soft chins stacked atop one another, the vixen pulling her paw away as she touched them and shivering slightly in disgust. Yes, she definitely looked fat, but as she placed her hand upon her humungous belly, pressing in on it, she knew it wasn't lard that filled it. Her stretched stomach felt hard, too hard, and although she obviously had no idea how it felt to be unhealthily obese, she couldn't help but notice how tremendously heavy she felt, even for a person of her size. It was then that a thought emerged from the back of her mind, a thought that suddenly made her realize what had just happened to her.

"Where was Buu?"

"No…" Krystal gasped, slightly out of surprise at how deep her new bulk made her voice, but mostly with sudden understanding, "No, that can't be!"

A tear rolled down the vixen's soft cheek as she remembered that the last time she had seen her pink, monstrous opponent was when he was flying straight for her throat, and realized that this made her current state that much worse. For but a brief moment of relief she had pondered the idea that maybe Majin Buu had died in his bizarre attack, but that thought was fleeting and foolish. Buu may have proven himself to be less than sane in his short battles with the fox girl, but he still wasn't the type to sacrifice himself just to ruin his opponent's figure. As she stood there, thinking it over, Krystal's heart sank, and the obese vixen grunted through gritted teeth, hands grasping her belly as the movement from within all but confirmed her worst fears.

She hoped it was a simple bellyache, but as the squirming within her gut increased, a dark, victorious chuckle rung out from deep within her. She wasn't simply fat: She was filled to the brim with Buu. Krystal's ear's drooped in dismay as she whimpered, but she quickly regained her composure: If Buu was alive, that meant the battle wasn't over yet after all, and if she hoped to get out of this she had to remain calm and confident.

Choking back her fear and revulsion, she attempted to get some answers.

"What have you done to me you disgusting freak!?" She barked, her lips pulling back in a growl, "What have you done to my body!"

The wicked laughter returned even louder this time, and Krystal felt a chill run down her spine as she felt her belly wobble with his voice, "I don't think you're in the position to be calling ANYONE a freak porker, especially not me…"

Growling even more furiously as she heard this, "I don't have time for your tricks Buu. I demand that you leave MY body at once!"

"And what would you do if I refuse…?" He inquired gleefully.

Krystal's eyes widened as fear overcame her once more.

"I d-don't…" She stammered, blinking as her mind raced for a response that wouldn't make her look like a fool and failing, "I don't k-know…"

For what seemed like a miserable eternity, the only response Buu gave her was uproariously loud laughter that made her titanic stomach quake and bounce like a bowl of Jell-O. Finally his voiced sounded off once more as he gloated, "That's right, there's NOTHING you can do, you tubby blue bitch! I'm inside! The only way you can get me out is if I leave myself!"

The fox girl was about to retort, when she felt sudden movement within her arm, movement similar to what she had felt earlier in her gut but much subtler. Her attention was soon brought away from this odd sensation as soon as she saw her arm being lifted before her face, her paw clenching into a fist all without her meaning to move her limb herself, as if it had a mind of its own, "What the fuck...?"

"That's right!" Buu said, his words echoing from inside her, "I'm in control now vixen. You're mine…"

"What is this?" Krystal trembled, squeezing her eyes shut as she frantically tried to move her arm, then any body part herself and finding it impossible as she met stiff resistance from the monster inside her, "What kind of disgusting game are you playing!"

Buu squirmed within her body again as he replied, "It's no game, because I've already won! The battle is over, and you are my prize now… If you thought you were sick of me before, just wait and see what I can do from the inside!"

As soon as he said this, the blue vixen suddenly felt the subtle sensation from before filling her chest. Before she could figure out what he was doing, Buu's laughter rung out once more from within Krystal's bloated body, though this time making her immense breasts jiggle and bounce violently within her top! Krystal immediately yelped in shock and embarrassment, quickly grabbing her swollen tits in her paws in an attempt to hold them steady, "W-What are you doing?!" She shouted in panic, her cheeks blushing red as she looked down at her cleavage, "Stop this right now!"

The vixen's hands suddenly gripped her chest armor more tightly now as Buu took control of her body once more. Krystal let out a gasp as she lost control of her paws now, unable to stop them from heaving and shaking her bloated breasts roughly, "Stop what girl? I'm not doing anything, ahahah!" Buu chortled, her breasts quaking once again as the woman's paws continued to jostle them against her will, "It looks like YOU'RE the one playing with your tits right now!"

"Y-You bastard!" Krystal grunted, gritting her teeth as she took a sharp breath, cringing and blushing even harder while trying to regain control of her muscles. Unfortunately for her Buu proved far too strong. While she could match him well enough relying on the power of her weapon to defend herself, without it he undoubtedly had the upper hand, thousands of times physically stronger than the blue vixen and most other mortals who would dare challenge him. Krystal let out a moan, blushing even harder now as her paws groped and shook her tits more harshly, the vixen shivering with sudden pleasure as she felt her nipples brush against the insides of her armor's cups."Shit..."She thought to herself, panting and sweating somewhat as she finally stopped trying to fight Buu's control, "How the fuck do I get out of this one..?"


End file.
